


All the Shades of Love

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Sam and Dean, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, tag S15 ep 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A little homage to AU Sam and Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	All the Shades of Love

Dean ran his hands along his brother’s naked shoulders, continuing down to caress the smooth skin of the muscular back. 

Sam hissed his pleasure at his sibling’s fondling. Even before they’d become lovers, Dean’s touch had always given him comfort but now, that same comfort was inundated with the sensuality of their relationship.  
When Dean touched him, Sam knew only love because there was no doubt in his mind of his sibling’s feelings towards him, sentiments which Sam returned in full.

At the moment though, Dean was in control. He loved to explore Sam’s body, notwithstanding he already knew every inch of it, inside and out.  
Sam was fine with that.  
Although nothing could equal the power of his Dean-induced orgasms, having his body petted and adored by his big brother almost equaled it. And Dean was the most fervent acolyte of the religion of Sam! 

The younger Winchester was on his knees, Dean behind him, a sentinel of pure love hovering over his most precious possession.  
His sibling had now progressed to running his tongue down the middle of Sam’s back.  
Sam trembled and twitched beneath Dean’s delicious onslaught, his cock responding enthusiastically, but Sam knew it wasn’t yet time to let little Sammy have his fun. 

No, their sex had a routine, an exponential build, and Sam would know exactly when that time came, the moment Dean loosened his man-bun and allowed his chestnut tresses to fall onto the broad shoulders like a blessed veil into which Dean would immerge his face, drinking in its scent, before turning his little brother around to crush his full lips on Sam’s inviting ones.

Sam’s breathing hitched as he felt Dean’s hands go to his hair. Soon now, so very soon!


End file.
